charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells from Charmed Novels
A collection of the Spells and Rituals from the Charmed Novels. The Crimson Spell To Bind Your Powers Use if your powers turn against you :Ropes that bind, bind tighter still. :Confound me not, obey my will. To Unbind :Magic strands with power true, :Never fail to bind these two. To Restore Powers :Magic that binds will now unbind, :Restore their powers in full and in kind. To Bing the Coven Master's Powers :Bind him hard, bind him fast. :Throughout time shall this spell last. 'To Free A Loved One From A Warlock's Grasp' Loosen knots, dark magic unbind, Free the one whose heart is tied to mine! 'To Bind A Warlock Forever' Green as grass, green as the ocean's curl, Light become web and bind he who'd harm the girl. Green is the light, green shall it bend, Bind this warlock and hold till time's end! Whispers From the Past Tracking Spell :A trace of paternity, :Clothing so dear, :A lock of hair, :To track far and near. :Find ..... , :Point the way. :Track her spirit, :Find her today! :For this spell, something of the Lost One's father is needed, a lock of her hair and a piece of clothing dear to her. To Remove An Evil Enchantment :Day to night, :Night to day, :Break the spell, :Cast it away! To Banish A Demon & Destroy His Power "Friends of light and sister sun, :Winter moon & summer shower, :Send this demon back to darkness, :Banish him, destroy his power! :For this spell, the following ingredients are needed: a thimble, soil from the earth where three roads meet, a tea leaf, a nutmeg kernel, two flat stones, a feather and Queen Anne's lace. The ingredients should be thrown in a fire before the spell is cast. Voodoo Moon To Search for a Lost Loved One :Search north and south and east, :And west for one who's left our humble nest. :Search land and sea and sky above, :''Bring safely back the one we love. Haunted by Desire To Summon a Ghost :Guardians of Time, pull back the curtain, :Let mysteries of the past be certain, :Past from present no longer divide. :Send a spirit to lead me inside, :The actors are gone, yet let me see, :As I will it, so must it be. To Stop The Effects of A Warlock's Spell :Moon over water, change the tides of the sea. :Moon over land, work the change I decree. :For one who is held in a warlock's spell :Free her and... To Alter Time :Curtain of Time and all that's concealed, :Open into the past and its secret reveal. :Past into present, show yourself to me. :As I will it, so must it be! The Gypsy Enchantment To Vanquish a Gypsy Zombie :Minion of darkness, ancient Gypsy tool, :Set for destruction, mindless yet cruel. :We break your commands, :We shatter your rules. The Legend of Merlin Love Posy For this spell, the caster should have the following flowers which should be made in a posy in the shape of a heart: mallow blue, bloodred wort and fire of stars. :For constancy, this mallow blue, :Shall never give me cause to rue. :Bloodred wort makes passion blaze; :Add fire of stars for length of days. :Behold the spell I weave for you! :Lover, to me alone be true. Tracking Spell Something of the lost person is needed, placed in the outline of a pentagram made by watermark. :Like calls to like, by this ancient rule; :Dirt to dust, and gem to jewel. :We call upon thee, O Great Maklik :''To hear, and show us what we seek! To Cleanse Objects Touched by Evil :In this place, upon this night, :Cleanse these ''(name of objects), '' :Bring them back to light. :By the Power of Three, bring them back to light! Be Careful What You Wish Protection Spell Against Athulak :Fire, water, wind, and air, :Cast in cosmic primal brine; :Bid Athulak's wind, beware! :No passage through this door I bind. Garden of Evil To Vanquish Aplacum :Whispering winds, serve us well. :Take this demon back to hell. To Reveal Demonic Form :Mirror of life, mirror so sure, :In your reflection all is pure. :Behind your glass let nothing hide, :Reveal the truth that lurks inside. To Vanquish Vandalus :By the Power of Three, his spells be done, :His evil through, his mask unspun. :Take this monster away from us, :Lets our words vanquish Vandalus. Dark Vengeance To Find Magical Contaminants :Unknown magics on mystic tides, :That breached the darkened gate; :Lost bits and beings, seek and hide, :Now reveal and locate. To Get Piper's Power Out of the Flute :Laughing then and crying now, :Undo this mystic music curse.'' :The Sol'agath command the flute, :Play Piper's powers in reverse. Shadow of the Sphinx Shape-Shifting Ritual Ingredients: :Cinnamon sticks :Candles :Comfry :Nettles Pour boiling water over a handful of Comfry and Nettles Light candles and look into the flames and concentrate on an animal you picked. Choose an animal you easily identify with for a start Think of the qualities of this animal and sense for these qualities in yourself. Anoint forehead, hands and feet with the infusion. Burn the Cinnamon Stick and recite the spell: :Take what I am :Turn it into what I will be :Animal Power, Animal Me :Animal Energy, Animal Shape :Animal form my body to take. Reversal :Return to who you were :Remember who you are :No longer animal -'' :''Become human once more. To Drive an Enemy Away :Power of the cat, unite with me, :Send away this enemy. To Transport Yourself to a Loved One :Separated by time, separated by space. :Reunite us three, in our sister's current place.' Transportation Spell :Ancient wise ones link to my will, :My greatest desire now you fulfill. Translation Spell :Visitor from another land, :''We need help to understand. :''Let our words now be clear. :''When we speak, both far and near. To Break Out of a Prison Cell :Open the doors, open the gate, :This is a crisis, we really can't wait. To Vanquish the Giant Demon :Creature of chaos, we vanquish thee, :Demon be gone so that good may go free. :Power of Three now vanquish thee, :We will forever be Power of three!" To Drive Away Scorpions :''Power of the cat, unite with me, :Banish these scorpions to eternity. Truth and Consequences Scrying Spell to Locate Cole :Earth, water, fire, air, :Aid me in this task I dare. :Where Cole wanders, let me see, :As I will, so mote it be. To Summon Phoebe and Cole from the Underworld :Earth, air, water, fire, :Give me now my heart's desire, :What I call home, bring here to me. :As I will, so mote it be, :Bring me Phoebe and Cole. Luck Be a Lady To Vanquish the Lords of Outer Dark :Demons in darkness cloaked, :By the Power of Three we'll see you croaked. To Return Things to How They Were :Return, return, the form that was, :Reshape, retake, we ask because, :Much good will come, much evil flee, :''Return, return 'twas meant to be. To Vanquish Sigh and Tremble :In darkness and in light, :You evil we will fight. :As you have doomed so many souls, :This spell will blow you full of holes. The Brewing Storm To Unbind Tyler's Power :When time is ready, :or need is dire. :Unbind his power, :Return the fire. To Vanquish Tempest's Minion :This one's going down, :Only three more to go. :Then Tempest will frown, '' :''As we vanquish our foe. To Vanquish Tempest :By the water and the air, :By the earth and the fire, :By the powers that we bear :Tempest's life, now expire. To Bind the Elements You will need a sword, wand, chalice, coins (the older, the better) To complete the ritual the Elementals and one more element is needed - the human spirit: Recite: :Guardians of the North, the West, the South, the East :Join together in the spirit of this circle and bring about peace :Calm the winds, hold back the rains, subdue the fire and let earth rest. :On this night of Aeolus, in this circle of Gaea, :We implore you to take back your power by using our strength Survival of the Fittest To Free Piper From Meg's Spell :Magic forces on this rise, :Piper needs no exercise.'' :Lift whatever spell she's under, :Let the Charmed Ones be put assunder. To Send a Demon Back to Its Plane :Horrid beast, :Which here does roam, :Let this spell, :Transport you home! The Queen's Curse Enchantment Spell :Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she can reveal the evil within. To Exchange Powers :What mine is yours, :My power is thine. :Let my magic cross the line, :I offer up my gift to share, :Send my powers through the air, To Destroy the Queen's Curse :Curse of evil, born of fear, :No longer will you settle here :We call upon our ancient power, :In the darkest, blankest hour. :Expel this evil, expel this night, :Bring us peace, bring us light. Picture Perfect To Locate a Previously Cast Spell from the Book of Shadows :Ancient ancestors, magic warriors, :Aid me in my time of trial. :Reveal your secrets, share your knowledge, :Show me Miranda Nance's spell.' Scrying spell :''North, south, east, west, :Aid me now in this, my quest. :What I seek, reveal to me, :As I will, so mote it be. :Earth, air, water, fire, :Call to me my one desire, :Evil hides its face, yet I would see. :Where it lies, reveal to me To Gain Control Over William's Mind :Powers of balance, powers of light, :Help us now to make things right. :Join our minds in harmony, :Let all bear the strength of three, To Vanquish William :Powers of balance, pure and strong, :Help us now to right a wrong. :Vanquish evil, set goodness free, :As we will, so mote it be. As Puck Would Have It To Vanquish the Bestiari Demon :To save the creatures in this realm, :From powers that can overwhelm. :For all animals strong and hairy, :Rid us of this Bestiari. Phoebe, Who? To Call a Lost Witch :Powers of the witches rise, :Course unseen across the skies. :"Come to us who call you near,'' :Come to us and settle here . :Blood to blood I summon thee, :Blood to blood return to me. Spell to Strengthen Powers :We four stand, hand in hand, :Forming an inpenetrable band. :Let their powers fuel my own, :Let us all have powers grown. Power Stripping Spell :These two witches that we see , :Let their powers no longer be. :Take from them that which helps them fight, :Let their powers flee into the night. Cloaking Spell :Goddess be, protect this, our charge, from harm. :Let her not be sought or seen by those who work their charm. To Restore Memory :Power that be, help our sister see, :Bring back her every memory. :Let her new life fade away, :And bring her back to her true way. To Restore Powers :These two witches that I love, :Bring back their powers from above. :Bring back that which helps them fight, :Let their powers be set to right. To Vanquish Evil Souls Note: This is the same spell as in 2x14 Pardon my past but plural forms are used: :Evil witches in my sight, :Vanquish thyselves, :Vanquish thy might, :In this and every future life. The Warren Witches To Summon Melinda Warren :Melinda Warren, ancestress strong, :Help us now prevent a wrong. :By our blood, by our need, :Come to us. We summon thee. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Spells